un borracho alfred
by neko-chan0423
Summary: arthur va a un bar a traer a un borracho alfred antes de que se pudiera a bailar arriba de una mesa/UsUk/ mal summary/primera persona creo


Intente hacer el fic en primera persona y en pretérito o no sé como sea, copretérito ya se me olvido en fin hacerlo en presente pues, pero no me salió del todo.

Hetalia no me pertenece

Pareja: UsUk

edite esto un poquito si aun tiene faltas de ortografia me avisan 0w0

* * *

Después de un largo baño, Salí y me di cuenta que está sonando mi celular el cual se encuentra botado en la cama, lo tome y vi que es una llamada de la señora del bar que siempre frecuento, ¿habre olvidado algo?, conteste.

-arthur, ¿podrías venir?-me pregunto, ¿ocurrió algo?, espero que no.

-¿sucede algo?-le pregunte con cortesía.

-pues tu amiguito esta aquí y necesita de alguien que lo lleve a su casa-me explico con su voz amable, ¿amiguito? Será Francis, lo dudo ese bastardo en este momento ha de estar haciendo lo que siempre hace en las noches con quien sabe quien, ¿entonces quien será?

-¿de quién hablas?- volví a preguntar mientras se escuchaba las quejas de alguien.

-de alfred, por favor ven rápido-me respondió mientras se escuchaba los lloriqueos del menor, ese idiota, me despedí, y me arregle para traer a ese chiquillo.

Cuando entre al bar busque con la vista al ojiazul, hasta que lo encontré en la barra, está tranquilo, mejor me siento un rato para ver que hace, solo escucho sus quejas pero no las entiendo muy bien, seguí mirando, ¡ah! ¿Por qué demonios se esta subiendo en la barra?, s-se está quitando su suéter, ni bien se quito la corbata y quedo en su frente de lado, ahora se está quitando la playera, las mujeres se están empezando a amontonar, este chico ya enloqueció, rápidamente me dirijo hacia ti.

-alfred, bájate ahora grandísimo imbécil-le grite molesto, se me quedo viendo por un momento y note que tiene un gran sonrojo y los ojos casados, ¡se está tambaleando! ¡Ah! El zopenco se subió a la barra y ni se puede mantener bien parado, se va, SE VA, se va callado hacia atrás, me impulso con las manos para brincar y estar del otro lado, medio que lo tengo, ¡me gana!, mierda ambos nos caímos, esto no puede ser más vergonzoso, salí del local después de que pagara con MI dinero, intente llevarlo en mi espalda, pero pesa, así que tome su mano para que rodeara mi cuello y quedara en mi hombro, tenías un leve sonrojo, estoy empezando a sentir húmedo mi hombro, que raro, me voltee para ver que ¡me estas babeando!, ¡ah!, este bastando me está babeando!.

-deja de babearme, tarado-le grite mientras cerraba la boca.

-¡arthur!-expresaste con esa voz chillona abrazándome, ¡auxilio me asfixio! Aparte estoy empezando a sentir que mi cara hierve de seguro ya tengo un gran sonrojo.

-suéltame-le dije molesto para seguir caminando, su casa esta demasiado lejos, no me queda de otra que llevarlo a la mía, alfred dejo mi hombro y se dirige al callejón de al lado, que iba a hacer, oh claro manifestarse, bueno mientras espero me recargare en la pared un rato, no hay mucha gente en la calle, da un poco de miedo, salio y me asuste por lo pálido que estas.

-¿ya estás bien?-te pregunte un poco (demasiado) preocupado, que asco te manchaste la camisa, al menos solo un poco.

-si-me respondio aun tambaleándose, ¡te caes! Rápidamente lo agarro y lo volví a llevar del hombro.

-ya llegamos alfred-te avise mientras abríamos la puerta de mi casa.

-yyaaajuuu -gritaste con tu gran alegría queriendo correr pero te caíste cuando apenas avanzaste un metro, me reí levemente ante esa acción, ahora si parecías un tonto, o bueno te ayude a pararte para acostarte en el sofá, genial otra vez estas babeando, bueno al menos ya no es en mi hombro.

-arthur arthur-decias cada vez mas ¿asustado? Me pregunto con que estarás soñando.

-si si aquí estoy-te dije jugando con tu cabello, es suave, mierda otra vez me estoy sonrojando.

-¿arthur?-despertaste, wow que rápido.

-huh-dije mirándote confundido, te sonrojaste más, ¿Por qué?

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntaste mirando alrededor, ah se me olvido ponerte tus lentes, por suerte la chica del bar me los dio antes de irme.

-en mi casa-respondí dándote tus lentes mientras te los ponías.

-ah-musitaste una vez con tus lentes puestos.

-será mejor que te des un baño para que expulses el alcohol de tu cuerpo-te ayude a pararte y una vez en baño te senté en la tapa del escusado para poner agua en la tina.

-suerte-dije saliendo con un leve sonrojo al ver que te empezabas a quitar la playera, estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta por completo cuando sentí tu mano jalar mi cuello y meterme de nueva al baño.

-bañémonos juntos-me dijiste con una sonrisa igual de pervertida que la de Francis.

Me sonroje, protestar e entente zafarme pero cuando mi pierna choco con tu parte baja, sentí como esta estaba excitada, ¡maldito pervertido!, me sonroje aun mas, si es que se podía.

Te empezaste a quitar toda la ropa tanto a ti como a mí, y me metiste en la tina mientras seguía intentando zafarme como loco, una vez adentro empezaste a deslizar tus dedos por mi torso desnudo, demonios tenía que estremecerme.

-te amo, te amo más que una hamburguesa con doble queso-gritaste, abrazando, chispas me voy a desangrar, mi corazón se acelera, se me sale.

-no digas incoherencias-dije alejándote un poco de mi con esfuerzo tenias un gran sonrojo.

-no son incoherencias, es la verdad-dijiste asiendo un puchero al final, que lindo te ves, espera ¿yo dije eso?

-mentira, ha de ser los efectos del alcohol-negué, ya que tú en verdad no podrías amarme, como yo a ti, ¿si me gusta alfred?, pues sí, pero no puedo decirle ya que de seguro lo que dice si es mentira o una broma, rayos ahora estoy muy deprimido.

-expulse la mayor cantidad de alcohol en el callejón, y cuando digo que en verdad te amo, es la verdad-formaste una sonrisa en tus labios, ¡entonces fingiste estar ebrio durante el resto del camino!

-pues…yo también-susurre demasiado bajo, pensando que no escucharías, sonreíste mas, me alarme, me abrazaste, ¡me desangro!, me miraste y me distes un beso que empezó dulcemente hasta terminar en uno más que apasionado, nos separamos yo más que rojo, ¡ya parecía semáforo!, tu tenias un leve sonrojo, bueno ni tan leve.

Empezaste a besar mi cuello deslizando tu lengua hasta llegar a mis botones, oh my god, se me eriza la piel, después de eso solo se escuchaban gemidos en el baño, una suerte que vivo solo.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en la cama con mi cabeza recargada en tu brazo, tu aun durmiendo.

-arthur-escuche tu voz, te mire y me dedicaste una sonrisa.

-umm-ice un sonido para que dijeras, lo que ya espera, lo habías olvidado.

-te amo-me sorprendí, otra vez mi cara hierve, que truco usaste para recordar, tramposo.

-yo también-dije mirándote inocentemente, ¡ja! Te sonrojaste y mucho que incluso apartaste la mirada.

-¡te amo aun mas Artie!-expresarte abrazándome, ¡me asfix…! bueno creo que no hay que dramatizar, en realidad no me está abrazando tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que me sienta protegido, uy que cursi sonó eso, no importa te sonrió y correspondí el abrazo.

-oye alfred ¿Por qué bebiste demasiado ayer?-pregunte alejándome un poco para poder mirarte.

-para darme fuerzas para confesarme-respondiste con una expresión infantil.

-y como sabias que yo iría a recogerte-dije mientras sonreías.

-porque yo le dije a la señora cuando te llamo-ahora recuerdo las quejas cuando me llamo la chica, ¡eran las tuyas para que fuera por ti!

Volvió a brezarme eh igual correspondí.

* * *

Jajaja este fic si me izo reír mientras lo escribía, aunque es raro, como se me ocurrió, pues ni idea solo estaba viendo varias imágenes en tumblr de esta pareja (y también descargaba algunas) y me encontré con una en la que arthur y alfred estaban borrachos y pues sería divertido ver a alfred borracho a mi me parece lindo, aunque esta corto, y una misión fatal ante el lime es que me empecé a imper sonrojar y al final no pude hacerlo bien.

Dejen cometarios pliiss, así me motivaran mas, cuídense.

Bye ^0^/ se despide la star, (ósea yo)


End file.
